Amour ou liberté ?
by EmisuMibu
Summary: Depuis des siècles, les Mibus ont servis sous les ordres des vampires. Ceux-ci les humiliaient, les tuaient... sans en faire grand cas. L'instigatrice? Une servante des Ichijô eux-mêmes. Offerte au jeune Takuma, elle va suivre celui-ci jusqu'à l'Académie et se retrouver piégée par un sentiment pour le moins étonnant ! Comment concilier son amour avec sa colère ? Et sa/la révolte ?


Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce Crossover ! On aborde ici un personnage qui n'existe ni dans Samurai Deeper Kyo ni dans Vampire Knight : Cassiopée ! Le mieux c'est que vous la découvriez tout au long de ma (très) longue histoire alors je ne vous la présente pas ! Sachez juste plusieurs choses :

-la Kyo Team entière est mibu. Les humains n'existent pas. Donc Yuya et tout les humains sont mibu.

-cette histoire présentera certes de la violence, de l'homosexualité, de la bisexualité et des couples pour le moins étranges donc tout ceux qui pourrait ne pas aimer (les âmes sensibles, les homophobes etc DEHORS !)

-Je ne tolèrerai PAS un seul commentaire homophobe. Sinon j'aurai envie d'éviscérer la première personne que j'aurai sous la main et ça la fera mal avec la parution des chapitres...

Couples: Mystère mystère...

Disclaimer : Alors, rien ne m'appartient hélas SAUF Cassiopée. Mais c'est tout. Un jour, je persuaderai Kamijyo et Hino de me laisser leurs persos... (Bah quoi ? On peut toujours rêver : p)

Sur ce, bonne lecture^^

* * *

-Qua...TOrze !...AAHHH Qu...qu...AAAAinze.

Le fouet claquait. Mes mains cherchaient de quoi s'accrochait. Mes jambes écartés me faisaient tanguer. Mon dos me brulait. Mal. J'avais mal. Voilà ce que résumait et mes pensées et mon corps.

-...AAAAAAHHHH ! Trrrrrr...Ente-neeeaaaahhhhh ! Trente-neuf AAAAAAHHHH ! Qua... Quaaa...rante !

Enfin, la torture cessa. Tout cessa. Sauf la douleur de mes mains et de mon dos. Des mains délièrent mes mains du piloris et commencèrent à me trainer. Mon esprit hésitait entre conscience et oublie. Je forçais. Hors de question de m'en recevoir quarante de plus. Ce fut à moitié consciente que l'on me jeta à terre. A plat ventre.

-Releve-toi.

Un ordre. Une humiliation. Dans un déchirement silencieux, je bandais mes muscles et me relevais à genoux devant Lui. Le Maitre. Ichijô Asato.

-Alors? Que dis-t-on gamine?

Une réponse vite. Mon cerveau embrumé ne dut pas réagir assez vite à son goût puisque je reçus une gifle monumentale qui me ré écrasa au sol.

-Il me semble que tu connais les règles de la maison gamine.

-Oui Seigneur. Je les connais.

J'avais les yeux baissés. J'étais en posture soumise comme il aimait l'appeler. Assise sur les genoux, les mains sur mes cuisses et la tête baissée.

-Bien. Alors qu'as-tu à me dire?

-Veuillez m'excuser Seigneur de tout le blâme que j'ai pu vous causer. Je mets mon âme, mon esprit et mon corps à votre service.

Et je posais mon front contre le sol m'inclinant devant le Maitre.

-En tout cas, il ne t'a pas ratée ! T'es bonne pour avoir des cicatrices ! Et souffrir pendant deux bonnes semaines au moins...

-La ferme je sais ça ! AIEUH ! Sois plus douce !

-Tss ! C'est toi qui me dit ça ?

Okuni finit de désinfecter à l'alcool et passa à une crème... Douce crème...

-C'est sur que ce ne serait pas le petit Takuma qui ferait faire ça!

-Il est gentil ?

-Un peu trop aux yeux de son grand-père et Kaname si tu veux mon avis !

-Au fait, tu me mets quoi là?

-Une crème que j'ai achetée au marché noir... Tu auras les plaies mais sans avoir mal... Un truc de vampire quoi !

-Ouais... Les Mibus en aurait également...

Je soupirai. Mais même si Kyo avait été présent, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Personne ne pouvait rien y faire. La preuve : moi, Cassiopée Mibu, son bras droit, chef des Sacrés du Ciel ; n'avait rien pu faire contre l'invasion de vampires de tout level confondu qui avait déferlé sur "MibuCity". Mais bientôt tout serait fini. Les Mibu ne seraient pas humiliés plus longtemps. Cela faisait déjà huit siècles qu'ils avaient été massacrés, humiliés et mis en esclavage. Que NOUS avions été réduits en esclavage. Tellement de la "Kyo Team" avaient été dans ces conditions... A commencer par mon propre frère jumeau, Luciole. Ces salauds de vampires avaient utilisé ses deux seuls points faibles quand ils les avaient eu à sa disposition : Shinrei et moi. Luciole s'était incliné. Yukimura, Sasuke, Yuya, Kyoshiro, Sakuya, Bonten, Akari, Akira, Tokito, Tigre Rouge et bien d'autres... Tous avaient dû s'incliner devant le pouvoir des Vampires. Cela avait été l'horreur et, à vrai dire, s'ils n'avaient pas vécus pire alors ils n'auraient pas tenus ! N'importe qui aurait sombré dans la dépression, la mutilation et le suicide. Mais pas eux. Beaucoup étaient morts : Angelina, les quintuplés... Ce n'était qu'un échantillon de ceux qui avaient disparus. Non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas importants mais plutôt qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Et ceux qui en étaient revenus. Ceux réduits en esclavage ou emprisonnés et torturés !... On en parle pas beaucoup hein ! Mais ils n'avaient rien dits. Sur le seul ordre de Cassiopée. Évidement, Yukimura faisait comme il le voulait ainsi que tout ceux qui n'étaient pas sous ses ordres. Mais il n'empêche personne n'avait trahit. Même le Sanada qui était du genre à protéger ses intérêts et ceux de ses proches n'avait rien pu faire. Lui aussi avait perdu. Nous tous avions perdu. Mais si nous avions perdu une bataille, nous n'avions pas perdu la guerre. Nos sources étaient sures: Kyo revenait. Nul ne savait quand ni comment mais qui sait, peut être pourrions nous retrouver notre fierté, notre force et notre cohésion d'antan ? Quoique cohésion nous l'avons toujours. C'était tout le reste que nous n'avions plus: notre liberté, notre joie de vivre, nos convictions...

Une seule personne avait réchappée de tout cela. Une seule. La plus forte. Celle dont on n'était pas sure qu'elle existat toujours. Celle dont on aurait toujours foi. Celle qu'on aimait et qu'on voulait tuer... Onime no Kyo. Kyo était toujours libre. Et chacun, chaque Mibu espérait dans son cœur et dans son corps qu'il reviendrait. Mais nous n'allions absolument pas l'attendre non...

* * *

Alors alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Non ? Pas grave^^ Mais si c'est ça alors expliquez moi... Je suis trop sadique ? Dire que ma sœur me dit que je suis maso... C'est peut-être pour ça alors...

C'était juste un prologue alors vous inquiétez pas de nombreux points se révèleront au fur et à mesure ; )

En espérant vous avoir donner l'envie de lire la suite ! Et maintenant (en espérant que ça marche) place aux reviews ! Venez nombreux !


End file.
